


Finding Baby

by harhar12



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Training, Wet Dream, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harhar12/pseuds/harhar12
Summary: Kun holds Xiaojun's hand in his journey to submission.Xiaojun discovers that he and Kun are sexually compatible but what will happen when feelings get in the way?





	Finding Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Laurie back at it again!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I working to build this ship up, one fic at a time.

  
"Ge, wait!" Yangyang's plea fell on deaf ears. Xiaojun had fled the practice room after their fifth consecutive run-through of their song, 'Regular'. It had been a long day for everyone; vocal training in the morning, fitness class and language class in the afternoon, dance class in the evening. Everyone was tired. Especially Xiaojun.

 

 

Xiaojun ran. He ran until the dance studio was out of sight. He ran until he arrived at their shared dorm. It wasn't very far; only few blocks away, really. But he badly needed to get out of the dance studio or he would have gone insane. He would have aggressively hit someone over the head with the sound equipment if he continued dancing any longer. He wasted no time in locking himself into his and Yangyang's shared bedroom; hiding under the covers.

Yangyang can sleep somewhere else tonight. He thought, not keen on keeping any company tonight.

After a few minutes, Xiaojun heard the doorknob turning. He hid himself again with the covers. He hoped that whoever was entering the room would leave if he pretended to sleep.

"Dejun..." said a soft voice.

 

Kun-ge.

 

Kun, as the leader, was the only one who had spare keys to every room in their dorm. Kun locked the door behind him and suddenly jumped on the Xiaojun-shaped lump under the covers. Kun bracketed the lump with his limbs.

"I know you're not asleep, Jun." Kun said to the lump. The lump grunted and tried to squirm away but Kun had a vice-like grip. Xiaojun's head popped out of the covers, glaring at Kun. He was about to tell Kun off when the other man got off of him and sat on the bed. There was a comfortable distance between them even with both of them leaning on the headboard.

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kun felt for Xiaojun's hand under the covers and successfully held it in his own. He sandwiched Xiaojun's tiny hand in between both of his. "Has anything been bothering you lately?"

“It’s just been exhausting.” Xiaojun confesses. “I just feel like I’m trapped.”  
Their hands are now intertwined with each other. Kun was like that. He often provided himself as a source of comfort to his members. Kun giving Lucas affectionate pats on the back while they watched TV or Kun grasping Yangyang’s thigh when a recording went well was a common occurrence in their daily lives. This time was no different. Kun pulled Xiaojun into a side hug and let him lean against his side.

“I was like you at one point.” Kun recalled some of his memories from his trainee days. How he had danced the same routine until his bones ached and how he became the oldest of the trainees because most of his batch mates had either debuted or given up. Xiaojun tucked himself under Kun’s chin, half of his body pressed against the older’s chest. The subtle rise and fall of Kun’s chest lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

 

 

_There were hands all over him._  
_Stroking._

_Rubbing._

_Squeezing._

_There were multiple hands roaming around but only one person’s touch registered in Xiaojun’s mind._

  
_Kun-ge. This was his Kun-ge._

  
_It felt nice, pleasing even. Xiaojun was quite ticklish and the light touches had him writhing against the bed sheets. He was gasping as the touches became more insistent, more demanding._

  
_His body was growing hotter and hotter with every passing second that the hands were on him._

  
_“Kun-ge…ah, not there! Hmmmh...” Xiaojun was babbling and whining for his gege. He didn’t know if he wanted the hands to stop or continue touching him. There was something building up. His body was getting so hot. The hands were touching faster and faster._  
_“Kun-ge…gege…hmmm”_

 

“KUN!” He woke up with a shout; his back arching away from the bed.

  
Xiaojun was confused. He remembered his meltdown earlier and his escape from the studio. What he didn't remember was falling asleep. He was sated and relaxed. There was a slight wetness in his underwear He assumed that it was from the rather interesting dream that he had.

  
Xiaojun slowly realized his surroundings as he was getting more and more awake. His cheeks heated up when he realized. The subject of said dream had been beside him all along. As the body beside him stirred awake, Xiaojun let out a soft moan when a knee started to dig into his still sensitive crotch. Their position was rather suggestive with Kun on his stomach and a knee in between Xiaojun's legs. He tried to move away to avoid more contact. His resolve was futile as his bedmate stirred awake.

 

"Jun. Are you awake?" Kun said, his voice still low from sleeping. He gripped Xiaojun's waist tighter. His dick was beginning to grow hard in his sweatpants.

  
"Ge...hmmm-," Xiaojun whined, "-Kun please, ah!"

  
He ceased all movement when Kun whispered.

 

  
"It seems like you need my help for other things, Jun."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> I will have the next chapter up two days.
> 
> So until then, cheers!
> 
> Leave a comment, maybe?


End file.
